Researchers interested in processes of self-enhancement have typically focused on cognitive biases prevalent among persons high in self-esteem and absent among those low in self-esteem. Deviating from this tradition, the proposed line of investigations are designed to uncover the various means by which low esteem persons attempt to enhance self-affect. A model is proposed in which low esteem persons, because of their general lack of cognitive defenses, chronically engage in strategic self-presentations, or self-vindications, to improve self-affect. The model also accounts for why low esteem persons, despite such self-vindication, remain low in esteem. Three sets of investigations focus on self-presentation as well as intrapsychic mechanisms associated with self-enhancement attempts. The first line of investigation, addressing motivations underlying self- vindication, confront two interrelated issues: First, do low esteem persons, when faced with a threat to self-affect attempt to self-vindicate: second, do these persons generally seek out situations and opportunities to self-vindicate? In the second line of studies, the aim is to uncover the various psychological mechanisms (e.g., self-presentation, social comparison, social exchange) and behavioral manifestations (e.g., derogating threatening others, self-handicapping, unrealistic optimism) of self-vindication. The third set of investigations address the transactional aspect of the theory. These investigations will examine the role of audiences' perceptions of and responses to self-vindication. If audiences generally react negatively to self-vindication, then this can explain why characterological self-esteem remains stable over longer time periods. Overall, the proposed model and investigations address the interpersonal bases of self-esteem, and should provide a comprehensive perspective on self-esteem maintenance and self-esteem change.